Wrong equipment
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. Bonnie has one job. Transferring Klaus to Tyler's body. Something happens and the Original Hybrid finds himself in another dimension as a human. And the worst point of all—every morning he wakes up in different body. Like a ten year old, a high school student, a family guy, a stripper, a drooling assistant for whining actress? Universes are changing but people are not.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Wrong Equipment

 **Rating:** T (for safety)

 **Genre:** Humor, Drama, Supernatunatural, a bit of Romance(?)

 **Summary:** AU. Bonnie has one job. Transferring Klaus to Tyler's body. Something happens and the Original Hybrid finds himself in another dimension as a human. And the worst point of all—every morning he wakes up in different body. Like a ten year old, a high school student, a family guy, a stripper, a drooling assistant for whining actress? Universes are changing but people are not.

 _ **About the story:**_ Inspired from other works where Klaus and Caroline/Caroline/ Klaus will be sent to past or future/ another dimensions. I just thought to try something like that. I don't know if it really is interesting. Hope you will let me know if I should continue this or not.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline/ TVD/ characters. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to anyone. No Beta.

* * *

Never rely on someone so blindly.

Klaus followed that principle from the day he found that he was wolf—the moment when her mother's betrayal came into limelight. After that Elijah helped his parents in placing curse on him. Those two incidents made him to change his mind forever.

Klaus knew this day would come—when the people he believed would turn against him. He made his arrangements though.

Killing him meant ending the complete sire line. And he made sure that the dearest Bennett witch was aware about that point. Now she would definitely help him.

Alaric would arrive at any moment.

If required, he was ready to jump into others body.

—And then something had gone wrong with him.

In the middle of his living room, Klaus let out an involuntary moan and blinked a couple of times, rubbed his chest repeatedly, slowly before some light emitted from him. He registered Bonnie's presence before everything went blank.

And when he opened his eyes, he still felt dizzy. Once on his feet he registered he was in an unfamiliar room—with bunch of toys around. He was trying to understand what the hell was happening.

Suddenly the door was opened with which he turned around immediately and then—Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs. A sharp pain from feet made him crazy at first. Then his attention went to his voice—it sounded like a _kid_.

Glaring at the floor with moistened eyes, he stopped a red colored _lego._ But that wasn't all.

He couldn't believe he was practically naked. Not even in underwear. And his legs didn't look like legs. He was— _a boy?_

The person at the door let out a giggle. Klaus glowered at a boy with dark hair. _Kol._ Then Finn walked to his side. Both were—younger versions of them and they were in modern clothes.

"You've changed?" Klaus gasped. "Everyone's changed!" He glowered at Finn and demanded. "You're supposed to be dead, brother!"

"What?" they both said simultaneously and glanced at each other.

"Look at Nik, Finn. He slept naked again!" Kol chimed pointing at Klaus's body. "I won the bet! Na, na, na, na!" he sang as he shook his upper body.

Finn looked at Klaus, utterly disappointed. "Can't believe this. Even after dad took away your sketch book, you chose to stay indifferent?" An adolescent Finn crossed his arms and quivered his head.

Klaus had no idea what they were talking about.

Well, at least he pretended so.

He only understood that human boy version of Klaus had a habit of sleeping naked. And his father was not happy with him.

 _Wait_ , why was he adapting to this phase? Had he simply lost mind or was it a dream?

He opened his mouth to speak. "Alright! I'm ready to wake up from this nightmare." Klaus was so much annoyed with his voice. He closed eyes and waited something miracle to happen. Once again.

It didn't.

When he looked at another version of his brothers, he found them gaping at him as if he lost his mind.

"You're up, idiot." Finn muttered and rolled his eyes before he walked out.

"I know you like to be nude all the time, Nik. But don't you think you need to put on some clothes?" little Kol suggested distorting his face in disgust and mockery. "Before dad finds out."

Klaus breathed in an out a couple of times before he let out a growl.

 _This is not happening_ , he thought, _certainly not._

The Original Hybrid was now a boy? _A boy?_

Once he was back to his original body, he would make Bonnie pay for what she did.

"Nikky!" he then heard another chirpy voice.

Kol wiggled his brows teasingly and said. "Caroline is here, Nik! You better cover your body or else she will faint."

He teased with a giggle and ran leaving a pale Klaus alone in his room.

 _Caroline?_

* * *

When Klaus heard Caroline's name, he expected the same old baby vampire would show up. Not another ten-year-old with blonde pig-tails and big glasses. Apparently she had braces too. Whenever she gave him a toothy grin, he saw a spark caused from reflection. Of course she removed her braces, in a weird way, before she settled to have breakfast along with them.

He had no idea what was going on at the dining table.

Klaus gaped at each one of them.

First his parents: Mikael was as usual in grumpy mode while Esther fed the littlest Mikaelson—Henrik, who was one year old.

Caroline's father spoke to Mikael while her mother, Liz, was clapping and entertaining Henrik. Rebekah and Kol didn't stop their banter. Not even for one second. Elijah, being a teenager like Finn, concentrated only on his mobile.

And Finn— His taste in women didn't change, and Klaus wanted to puke out watching the way Finn trying to flatter Sage.

According to the information he collected, Sage and another girl, who had to arrive, were appointed to babysit children whenever the parents had an outing. Now, the Forbes family arrived. The Salvotores, the Bennetts, Gilberts, Lockwoods—

All the children were gathered at Mikaelsons' estate.

"Nikky, you need to eat!" Caroline quivered his leg, under the table.

 _Alright._

"Don't call me Nikky!" Klaus snapped at her feeling really hungry. It seemed like this imbecile didn't had his supper last night.

"But you're the one who asked me to call." Caroline pouted at him. "What's wrong, Nikky? Do you have fever?" She slapped on his forehead. Klaus breathed in tiredly and removed her hand.

This was hell.

Literally, a hell.

He wanted to get back to his original body.

He needed help so badly.

* * *

This is kind of short but I want to make sure. Please let me know your thoughts about this fiction! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Wrong Equipment

 **Rating:** T (for safety)

 **Genre:** Humor, Drama, Supernatunatural, a bit of Romance(?)

 **Summary:** AU. Bonnie has one job. Transferring Klaus to Tyler's body. Something happens and the Original Hybrid finds himself in another dimension as a human. And the worst point of all—every morning he wakes up in different body. Like a ten year old, a high school student, a family guy, a stripper, a drooling assistant for whining actress? Universes are changing but people are not.

 _ **Note:**_ I don't own Klaroline/ TVD/ characters. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. I mean no offence to anyone. No Beta.

 _Thanks for your interest and patience. Please review! =)_

* * *

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

He clenched his jaws together while he glared at the mess children of all ages were making after adults left them to Sage and other caretaker, none other than Katherine.

They turned the massive living room to a freaking pub.

While a few of them cried unnecessarily, the other few danced for a song from what Caroline said it was something called as Gangnam style.

 _Oh great._

These helpers were useless. They were not all bothered about kids, and simply came to enjoy with their boyfriends.

Damn them.

"I know you don't dance, but give it a try Nikky." Caroline came running to him.

Klaus gave her deadpanned look. "Don't call me that, Caroline."

The girl with braces pouted and sat beside him on sofa. "Kol told me that your dad took away your sketch book. Don't worry you'll get it back." She tried to cheer him up.

As if it really bothered Klaus.

All he wanted was to get away from this hell.

Maybe he should find a witch and ask her to re-do the spell. Glaring at Bonnie, in the middle of crowd, Klaus growled under breath. Look at her, she was dancing as if she knew nothing.

Of course, this kid knew nothing, Klaus knew it, but it didn't stop him from hating this kid.

In fact he hated every one over there. Well—except for Caroline.

Not because he had soft spot for her. But this younger version of Caroline seemed like she was very fond of him.

Perhaps she could be helpful.

Turning to her direction, he asked her, flinching at the sound of his own voice. "Ok, love, listen to me very carefully."

Caroline frowned at him. "A little louder, Nikky. I can't hear you properly."

"—I want to know if there's any witch available—"

"—Come again!"

One of the brats might saw them and immediately stopped the player just when Klaus decided to be loud.

"CAN I FIND A WITCH WHO CAN DO SPELL FOR ME?"

When he opened his eyes in a serene environment, he glanced at a stunned Caroline before he watched every pale face around the room.

"So you'll believe me now?" Katherine spoke first of all. "Your brother has lost his mind, Elijah."

Klaus then heard Bonnie's weep. "Witch? They exist! I'm really scared Kol." She clutched Kol's shoulder and squeezed Damon's hand.

 _Erm,_ what? Klaus frowned at her terrified face. If she had seen herself in other phase—

The high-pitched cry from youngest Gilbert made Klaus want to strangle him to death. An eleven-year-old Damon was still an irking bastard. He made snarky comment. "I always know you're a freak."

Really? Just because Klaus said the word 'witch' had startled them this much?

The mutt Tyler, Stefan, Elena, the quarterback Matt burst into laughter and soon others joined them except Caroline, who still gaped at his best friend. Rolling his eyes toward ceiling, Klaus stood up and walked out from there. Of course, Caroline didn't seem to leave him alone.

"What?" he growled at her when they were in lawn.

She gave him pity look. "You seriously lost mind Nikky?" she asked innocently.

Klaus put hands into pockets of his shorts, completely annoyed with her question.

"Caroline, go away." He said, hinting dangerous tone in his voice. And yeah, well—he sounded nothing like the dangerous Original Hybrid but he sounded like a desperate ten-year-old who was mocked by his friends and family.

But the girl, Caroline was really one stubborn person. Like always.

She stood there, very firm to help her friend. "Nikky, I believe you."

"You believe me on what?" he let out a huff.

"Whatever you say." She said seriously.

Klaus' eyes twitched slightly. At that time, he really wanted to smile at the kid's determination to keep her friend happy.

"Even if I say we to have find a witch?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding as yes. "Yeah, I'll help you for sure, Nikky."

Klaus could really kiss her now. Like now. At least someone was ready to listen to him. "Will you?" he asked with a bright smile as he took two steps in her direction. When she quivered her head again with a dazzling smile of her own, Klaus took her palm and kissed back of it. "Thank you so much, love."

"Yeah, sure. Not a problem. That's what friends are for." She patted his shoulder before she walked taking him with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To witch."

"Do you know one?"

"There's a famous witch I know, Nikky. She's very accurate and I'm sure she can help you with whatever you want."

After all, it was not a complete human dimension, Klaus thought that inwardly.

"—But she'll charge." Caroline stopped at door and caught her head, looked sad.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "So what? We can borrow from my brothers."

"They'll give you money?" Caroline raised her brows.

* * *

Klaus should have known when Caroline asked that question.

His brothers were dicks in this dimension. When he went to Elijah to ask money, Klaus received a proposition. Apparently this quality didn't change—making deals with people.

Well, coming to the deal: Klaus should clean Elijah's room to earn money.

Yep.

And Klaus stood there gaping at Elijah and smirking Katherine. He could have servants do that work for him. Elijah's reply was what Klaus didn't see coming. 'Well, where's the fun in that, little brother?'

Elijah was really evil.

These human dolts didn't know whom they were dealing with. Though Klaus would say Elijah was better than Finn. That son of a—

With callous face, Finn passed two snarky comments before put up his deal to earn money. Klaus had to clean Finn's room, his car and the bonus: apologize for his girlfriend Sage as the original boy version of Klaus called her evil spirit.

Elijah's deal was far better than Finn's, and so Klaus was here—in Elijah's bedroom.

And the room gave Klaus an impression that it could get done by next year.

"Not without my help!" came Caroline's bubbly voice from his behind before her petite frame fell in the bunch of Elijah's clothes on the bed.

She got up from there, and then jumped up and down before Klaus admonished her.

"Don't be such a drag, Caroline!"

Caroline pouted as she blinked her big, bright blue eyes at him. Klaus crossed his arms and knowing what would come next he quivered head at her warningly.

 _Damn,_ he hated tears.

"You're such a loser!" Stefan came inside and nudged him before he went to Caroline to give her chocolate. "He's kidding, Care."

Klaus watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of chocolate. Once again she removed her braces before she lunged at chocolate.

Probably every kid likes that creepy brown substance. Klaus never liked chocolate and needless to say he hated the smell even. He crunched nose watching the way Caroline and Stefan ate that chocolate.

"Alright are you not going to help me?" Klaus huffed impatiently.

"Regarding what?" Stefan asked callously as he licked his fingers awfully. Ugh.

"Stef, we need to help him to clean up this room." Caroline said before she rushed into bathroom.

* * *

"So, witches exist?" Stefan asked curiously.

Klaus tried to fold Elijah's shirt and did in a very _artistic_ manner. There, he did. Elijah should be proud of him.

Caroline, meanwhile, arranged Elijah's clothes in order while Stefan tried to arrange the bookshelves.

"Yeah, they do." Klaus replied distantly.

* * *

He should have known.

When Caroline and Stefan spoke about witches, Klaus should have predicted.

He wanted a witch.

Not a _tarot reader_.

They brought him to a psychic reader whose name was Qetsiyah, and she closed her eyes for almost five minutes as she placed hands on her crystal ball.

Klaus was not quite sure if he must laugh or cry at his condition.

They brought him to a psychic reader?

He wanted to slap himself, pretty hard, for blindly believing ten-year-olds.

"You will—"

Apparently the reader decided to open her mouth.

"—be a doctor."

 _Right?_

Klaus let out a huff as he shuffled in his chair. He glanced at Caroline who was gaping at Qetsiyah with wide eyes while Stefan didn't look convincing. Klaus was about to take his hands away from the ball when the reader slapped on them and earned a scowl from Klaus.

"You will take a very good care of your friends."

"Seriously!" Caroline squealed in joy and squeezed Klaus' elbow.

"Silence!" Qetsiyah admonished while she frowned. "Sometimes life is going to be very hard but you will make through it."

For example, situations like now?

Klaus didn't understand what he was still doing here. "Where can I find a real witch?" he blurted out at Qetsiyah.

* * *

Never should we hurt someone's ego. Lesson learned.

Qetsiyah threw them out of her place when Klaus asked for a better witch. Caroline patted his shoulder comfortingly while Stefan yelled at him asking why he didn't keep his mouth shut.

Well, how he supposed to know about Qetsiyah's outburst.

Moreover, she simply stalled. And it was not true.

Klaus was going to be a doctor? Sure. Why not? Then what, he would turn into a freaking mermaid?

People in this dimension drove him crazy enough for this day.

All he needed was to go back to his body. In this dimension, his family, his friends didn't seem to be afraid of him.

He missed terrorizing people.

And Klaus' mind literally started to ache. Not even a single idea ran in his super brain. Without a witch it was nearly impossible for him to get out of this problem.

He bought a chocolate with remaining money and gave it to Caroline. At least, she worked out pretty hard. She tried to share that chocolate with him, but he smoothly denied.

Poor girl. She still thought Klaus didn't like the witch she showed.

He fell back on his bed feeling utterly disappointed. But then there was another day. He would definitely find a witch in this phase. Just right before he needed to take a nap.

After all he had a very tiring day.

 _ **0o 2 o0**_


End file.
